The One That Got Away
by Cecilia Strife
Summary: Harry muses over his break up with Draco. Sonfic inspired by Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away". Rated T for one usage of the F bomb.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I was being angsty about a break up that I really took hard so I decided to write this. Review please!**

_**Summer after high school when we first met**__**  
><strong>__**We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead**__**  
><strong>__**And on my 18th Birthday**__**  
><strong>__**We got that chain tattoos**__**  
><strong>_

Harry smiled to himself as he stared out of the window of his apartment in downtown London, sitting on the sill, watching the people running to look for cover from the heavy rain. He had no purpose in watching them, he just watched. The muggle band "Radiohead" was playing on his radio in the den. He couldn't remember what song it was. It didn't matter at that point. The now Man Who Lived was too busy in his thoughts.

No matter how hard he tried to think of anything other than his ex-lover, the sneaky bastard's platinum blond hair would flicker behind his eyes.

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor**__**  
><strong>__**And climb to the roof**__**  
><strong>__**Talk about our future**____**  
><strong>__**like we had a clue**__**  
><strong>__**Never plan that one day**__**  
><strong>__**I'd be loosing you**__**  
><strong>_

It was easier then, when he and Draco first left school. They both went to the same Magical University and attended almost all of the same classes. Thinking about it, Harry smiled tightly, he remembered how much trouble Draco would get himself into. The blond would sneak into his father's study and nick Lucius' good scotch and hurry back to Dray's room where they would climb onto his roof and just lay next to each other for hours. Sometimes they would talk and others they would just enjoy the silent company the other offered.

When they did talk, it was almost always about what their future would hold. Being only children, Harry and Draco would discuss both of their desires for a big family. It felt like their plans were set in stone; that fate had taken their plan and already set it in motion.

_**And in another life**__**  
><strong>__**I would be your girl**__**  
><strong>__**We keep for of promises**__**  
><strong>__**Be us against the world**__**  
><strong>_

Looking back, Harry grimaced at his foolishness. He should've known better than to make promises he knew he couldn't keep. Things never worked out that way. Not when you're Harry Fuckin' Potter.

_****__**And in other life**__**  
><strong>__**I would make you stay**__**  
><strong>__**So I don't have to say**__**  
><strong>__**You were the one that got away**__**  
><strong>__**The one that got away**_

There were days when he wished on all that he could that he could change the past. That he could go back and fixed things between him and Draco; make him stay. He would go back and change everything he could just to make sure he and Dray could have their future together, just the two of them. Harry often thought of finding a Time Turner but he knew the consequences. But sometimes he felt it would be worth it. It would be so easy.

"Don't be a fool, Potter," Harry hissed to himself, "nothing's ever that easy._****_

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash**____**  
><strong>__**Never one, we got the other **_

_**We made a pact**__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes when I miss you**____**  
><strong>__**I put those records on**__**  
><strong>_

Radiohead continued to play in the background. Whatever radio station was playing was having a "power hour" of some sort. Harry knew he should switch to a different station but…he just…_missed_ him.

_****__**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**__**  
><strong>__**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**__**  
><strong>__**It's time to face the music**__**  
><strong>__**I'm no longer your muse**__**  
><strong>_

Harry could remember the day that Draco's Dark Mark had stopped it's magical animation on his forearm. He recalled how, when the Dark Lord was vanquished, he had rushed to his lover's ancestral home and yanked up his sleeved robes and breathed a sigh of relief. The tattoo had stopped moving. Voldemort was really gone.

It was shortly after that when he and Dray began drifting apart. He hadn't realized it until it was too late. The long hours on top of his roof had begun to shorten, their conversations dwindled, and Draco had stopped wanting to do things with him. He knew that his lover's feelings had changed.

_****__**And in another life**__**  
><strong>__**I would be your girl**__**  
><strong>__**We keep full of promises**__**  
><strong>__**Be us against the world**__****_

Harry sighed and rose from his perch on his bay window sill before stretching and heading towards his bedroom. On his way, he stopped and grabbed a bottle of water that he opened and chugged a couple mouthfuls from. He set the rest of the bottle on the table and took his original route back to his room. He'd wind up drinking the rest later._**  
><strong>_

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine**__**  
><strong>__**Can't replace you with a million rings**__**  
><strong>__**Shoulda told you what you meant to me**__**  
><strong>__**Cause now I pay the price**__**  
><strong>_

Flopping down onto his bed the dark-haired wizard groaned and rubbed his face over his pillow. Lifting his head he peaked to the side towards his nightstand and froze. He had forgotten to get rid of the picture of him and Draco from the Malfoy's annual New Year's Eve party. He and Draco were wearing their best dress robes, arms around each other, leaning in for a kiss as the clock struck midnight. As the two men in the picture kissed and turned to look at the camera, bright smiles on their faces, Harry slammed the frame down so he wouldn't have to look at it.

When it came down to it, he knew that nothing in this world could bring him back to those happier days again. All of that fame and fortune meant nothing to him. It never did. Now, it just seemed even more useless.

He picked up the picture and stared at Draco before pressing a chaste kiss against the frame.

"I know it's too late now and I know I'll never get the chance to see you again but…"

"…_I love you. I always will_…"

_****__**And in another life**__**  
><strong>__**I would be your girl**__**  
><strong>__**We keep for of promises**__**  
><strong>__**Be us against the world**__****_

_**And in another life**__**  
><strong>__**I would make you stay**__**  
><strong>__**So I don't have to say**__**  
><strong>__**You were the one that got away**__**  
><strong>__**The one that got away**__****_

_**And in another life**__**  
><strong>__**I would make you stay**__**  
><strong>__**So I don't have to say**__**  
><strong>__**You were the one that got away**__**  
><strong>__**The one that got away**___


End file.
